erfandomcom-20200215-history
Christopher Chulack
Christopher Chulack is an American motion picture producer and director. He worked in both capacities across all fifteen seasons of ER. He joined the crew as a Producer for the first season and rose to the senior position of Executive Producer. He has worked extensively with ER Executive Producer John Wells under his Wells production banner including the series Third Watch, Citizen Baines, Smith, and SOUTLAND. Biography Career Earlier career He began his career as a sound editor, eventually becoming a producer. He worked on the series Fantasy Island and Homefront before joining the crew of ER. ER and Third Watch Chulack began working on ER as a director and Producer for the first season in fall 1994. He debuted as a Producer with the second episode "Day One". He directed the eighteenth episode "Sleepless in Chicago" and the twenty second episode "Men Plan, God Laughs". Chulack and the rest of the producers of ER were nominated for an Emmy award for Outstanding Drama Series for their work on the first season at the 1995 awards. He returned as a Producer for the second season in fall 1995. He directed the seventh episode "Hell and High Water", the thirteenth episode "It's Not Easy Being Greene", and the twenty second episode and season finale "John Carter, M.D.". ER won the Emmy award for Outstanding Drama Series at the 1996 awards. Chulack was personally nominated for the Emmy award for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Directing for a Drama Series for his work on the episode "Hell and High Water". Chulack won the Directors Guild of America (DGA) Award for Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Dramatic Series for "Hell and High Water" in 1996. He remained a Producer for the third season in fall 1996. He was promoted to Co-Executive Producer midway through the season. He directed the season premiere "Doctor Carter, I Presume", the sixth episode "Fear of Flying", the fifteenth episode "The Long Way Around", the eighteenth episode "You Bet Your Life", and the twenty second episode and season finale "One More for the Road". Chulack won the DGA award for Outstanding Directorial Achievement in Dramatic Series again in 1997 for his work on "Fear of Flying". He also shared a DGA diversity award with John Wells for their promotion of a diverse workforce in the television industry. Chulack was nominated for two prizes at the 1997 Emmy awards - the outstanding drama series award and the directing award for "Fear of Flying". He returned as a Co-Executive Producer for the fourth season in fall 1997. He helmed the second episode "Something New", the seventh episode "Fathers and Sons", the twelfth episode "Sharp Relief", and the fifteenth episode "Exodus". The producers again shared a nomination for the Emmy Award for Outstanding Drama Series for the fourth season. Chulack was also nominated for a 1998 DGA Award for directing "Fathers and Sons". Chulack was promoted to Executive Producer for the fifth season in fall 1998. He directed the season premiere "Day For Knight", the eighth episode "The Good Fight", the thirteenth episode "Choosing Joi", and the fifteenth episode "The Storm: Part 2". The producers shared another nomination for the Emmy Award for Outstanding Drama Series for the fourth season. He relinquished the Executive Producer position for the sixth season in order to focus on the development of Third Watch. He remained a Consulting Producer on ER. Jonathan Kaplan became ER's producer/director in Chulack's place. Chulack was a Consulting Producer for the seventh season of ER. He directed the ER episode "Rescue Me" in fall 2000. He also served as an Executive Producer for the second season of Third Watch during the fall 2000 to 2001 season. He served as an Executive Producer for the third season of Third Watch, a Consulting Producer for the eighth season of ER, and developed Wells Productions new series Citizen Baines''during the 2001 to 2002 season. He helmed the eighth season ''ER''episode "A Simple Twist of Fate" in spring 2002. He remained an Executive Producer for the fourth season of ''Third Watch, a Consulting Producer for the ninth season of ER, and developed Wells Productions new series Presidio Med during the 2002 to 2003 season. He directed ER ninth season finale "Kisangani" in spring 2003. He returned to the position of Executive Producer for ER at the start of the tenth season in fall 2003. He directed the second episode "The Lost", the third episode "Dear Abby", the eight episode "Freefall", the tenth episode "Makemba", and the sixteenth episode "Forgive and Forget". He also served as an Executive Producer for the fifth season of Third Watch throughout the 2003 to 2004 season. Chulack was nominated for the Directing Emmy again in 2004 for his work on "The Lost". He remained an Executive Producer for the eleventh season of ER in fall 2004 and helmed the sixth episode "Time of Death", the twelfth episode "The Providers", the sixteenth episode "Here and There", and the twenty first episode "Carter est Amoureux". He also served as an Executive Producer for the sixth and final season of Third Watch throughout the 2004 to 2005 season. He was nominated for the 2005 DGA Award for "Time of Death". He returned as an Executive Producer for the twelfth season of ER in fall 2005. He directed the season premiere "Canon City", the third episode "Man With No Name", the eighth episode "Two Ships", and the twentieth episode "There Are No Angels Here". He remained an Executive Producer for the thirteenth season in fall 2006 but spent the early part of the season working on Smith. Following the cancellation of Smith he returned to direct episodes of ER. He helmed the fourteenth episode "Murmurs of the Heart" and the twenty third episode and season finale "The Honeymoon is Over". He continued as an Executive Producer and regular director for the fourteenth season in fall 2007. He helmed the third episode "Officer Down", the seventh episode "Blackout", the fourteenth episode "Owner of a Broken Heart", and the nineteenth episode "The Chicago Way". Chulack returned as an Executive Producer for fifteenth and final season in fall 2008. He directed the third episode "The Book of Abby" and the fifth episode "Haunted". He also helped to launch Wells productions new series SouthLAnd in spring 2009 curtailing his involvement in the back half of the season. He helmed a total of 43 episodes across all fifteen seasons of the series run and was a producer for every episode apart from the pilot. During ER In 1999 Chulack's fellow ER producer John Wells created Third Watch and enlisted Chulack to direct the pilot episode. Chulack came on board as an Executive Producer on the series from the pilot until its cancellation at the close of its sixth season in 2005. Chulack directed several episodes of Third Watch and was executive producer for all of its episodes. Due to his pressing duties on Third Watch, Chulack had to cut back on his ER production duties, moving from Executive Producer to Consulting Producer. Chulack directed the pilot episode and Executive Produced Wells Production's next two series Citizen Baines (in 2001) and Presidio Med (in 2002). Both series were short-lived and were cancelled before completing their first seasons. In 2005 Wells created a new series named Smith and again recruited Chulack to direct the pilot episode. Chulack directed four episodes of Smith and was again credited as an executive producer but the series was cancelled shortly after it began airing. The series star Ray Liotta was also directed by Chulack as a special guest star in the "Time of Death" ER episode that earned Chulack a DGA award nomination. Later career in SOUTHLAND In the 2008 to 2009 television season Chulack developed the police drama series Southland for NBC. He worked with writing partner John Wells and creator Ann Biderman. Chulack, Wells and Biderman were executive producer for the first season and Chulack directed the pilot episode "Unknown Trouble". The series was picked up and aired as a midseason replacement. Chulack directed the episodes "See the Woman", "Sally in the Alley" and the season finale "Derailed". The series was renewed for a second season and Chulack remained an executive producer and regular director. He helmed the season premiere "Phase Three" and the episode "U-Boat". NBC cancelled the series before any episodes from the second season had aired. The six produced episodes were picked up by TNT and aired as the second season. TNT renewed the series for a third season and Chulack returned in the same role. He directed the season premiere "Let It Snow", the episodes "Punching Water", "The Winds" (which featured the departure of starring cast member Kevin Alejandro), "Fixing A Hole" and the season finale "Graduation Day". Chulack remained an executive producer and director for the fourth season in 2012. He helmed the season premiere "Wednesday". SEAL Team In 2017 Chulack will join as the new executive producer from military drama series SEAL Team (in 2017) with leading man who is a former Angel, Buffy and Bones actor David Boreanaz. Credits Producer *Season 1 *Season 2 *Season 3 until mid season break Co-Executive Producer *Season 3 after mid season break *Season 4 Executive Producer *Season 5 *Season 10 *Season 11 *Season 12 *Season 13 *Season 14 *Season 15 Consulting Producer *Season 6 *Season 7 *Season 8 *Season 9 External links * Christopher Chulack at IMDb * Christopher Chulack at Wikipedia * [[W:C:Southland:Christopher Chulack|Christopher Chulack at Southland wiki]] Category:Producers Category:Directors